


You Still Don't Trust Me

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Arguing, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Ice Skating, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Riding, Smut, Sports, Trust, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: "Patrick get your shit together, what's going on?"





	You Still Don't Trust Me

"Come on Patrick it'll be fine, I'll catch you, I always do". Patrick huffs as he skates back over to his partner Pete and pushes his chest lightly "Sorry for being scared" "I'll catch you, just do it".

Patrick starts the step sequence again and let's Pete grab his hip and fling him into the air. They've done this before but Patrick's never landed it so he lets go of Pete too early like always and falls onto his ass.

"Fuck damn it" "Come on Patrick" "Well sorry, you try getting thrown into the air daily and see how perfectly you can do it" "Better than you probably" "Oh fuck off" "Well we kind of have to get this since we have a competition in 2 days" "Fine let's do this again"

Patrick pushes up off the ice and they try the lift again for the tenth time that day but Patrick still thinks the ice is coming up too fast and breaks away early. He's so anxious to get out of the lift and land it right that he keeps pulling away when Pete's still lifting him so he crashes down.

"Patrick get your shit together, what's going on?" "If I knew don't you think I'd have fixed it by now?" "Well I'd hope so but you don't seem to have fixed it so maybe you just can't do this" "Oh fuck you Pete, next time you get lifted into the air and land perfectly we can have this conversation".

Patrick storms off the ice as best he can and unlaces the skates as fast as possible to throw them in his bag. He's cold, wet and tired, sick of the arguing and hurt from falling so many times so he's done for the day. The rest of the routine is perfect so it's only the one ending lift which they can get right tomorrow when they've both calmed down.

Pete follows Patrick like an annoying idiot though and walks after him once they've both put their skates away. "Patrick you can't just walk away" "Well I am" "Stop saying we can talk once I do what you do. Once you can throw me into the air and lift me over your head then maybe we'll stop fighting so much" "I can't because you're bigger than me and I can't lift you" "Well you can't lift me so how am I supposed to land that lift properly? Neither of us can even start it in the other persons position, it's a shitty argument Patrick and you know it"

Patrick whirls around and puts his hands on his hips looking at the stupid man in front of him. "What else am I supposed to say? You think I have to be instantly perfect but it's a fucking hard lift, that's why we put it in the routine in the first place. I need time to get it right, I'm a human being that fucks up sometimes and you yelling at me doesn't help" "You don't trust me, you think I'll let you get hurt but I won't, I know what I'm doing" "I trust you everyday with my life, don't talk to me about trust, your life isn't on the line here"

By now Patrick's screaming at him because of how done with all of this he is. They practise 3 hours everyday without a break and he never gets a rest so he deserves a bit of respect sometimes. He's not perfect but Pete should let him do what he has to do without being constantly told he sucks.

"Patrick I'm not saying you don't trust me because I know you do but just trust me a bit more with this" "I'm giving you total control over my body and my life while we do this, what more can I give? You have control over whether we do the whole thing flawlessly or I smash my skull on the ice, what else could you want from me?" "For you to not pull away every time we do it, for you to trust that I know what I'm doing and I'll put you down at the right time, it's my job not yours"

Patrick tries to stop it but tears escape from his eyes and run down his cheeks as he steps away from his partner. "Pete leave me alone, I haven't had a break in years. I train everyday with you, I have no friends, no social life, I never see my family, every second I'm not here I'm working so I don't get thrown into the streets. This is the only place I feel safe, this is supposed to be the place I can skate, be myself and do what I love so stop taking that from me. Stop criticising everything I do because I'm already telling myself I'm a failure, I don't need your opinion on it too"

Patrick pulls back even more from the taller man and wipes at his face "I'm leaving and I'm actually going to relax and do something I enjoy for once instead of working every waking moment"

He turns to storm out dramatically after their shouting match but Pete's hand on his shoulder stops him. "I'm sorry" "Shut up" "I'm really sorry, we're both just frustrated" "I'm frustrated, you're just being an asshole" "I'm sorry about that, I didn't wanna stress you out and get you upset, it's important we like and trust each other if we're gonna do this. We've worked so hard and I just don't wanna fuck this up right now"

Patrick relaxes against the older mans hands and let's himself soak in the feeling of Pete's hands rubbing knots out of his shoulders. He always knew the those hands could do great things and it's terrible where his mind goes when Pete touches him.

"Let me calm you down Patrick, we have another hour and I know neither of us could do it again let me help you relax" "How?" "Have you given thought to the offer I made you?" "The one where you used me as a fuck buddy to get back at your ex boyfriend?" "No, the one where I get to fuck you because I like you and now that I'm single it's allowed" "Same thing" "Completely different things actually"

Pete's lips connect with the cold skin of Patrick's neck and he skilfully kisses down to the rim of Patrick's shirt. "Come on Patrick, it'll be so good and it'll help you calm down. It's much better then going home alone and eating frozen pizza by yourself" "How did you know that was my plan?" "Doesn't everyone do that when they're bored and single and want a relaxing comforting night?" "I guess so"

Patrick's super unsure about this but "Let me help you, if you hate it then we'll just forget about it but if you like it then we could make it a thing" "I don't wanna fuck up the relationship, we need to win" "And we will, it'll help us understand each other more and we'll work better together. If nothing else it'll make us stop fighting and help you relax because you're so freaking tense"

He keeps kissing at Patrick's neck until the smaller man if forced to push him off. It feels great but they're right in front of a glass window facing out to the street so anyone walking by could see them. "Pete, we can't just stand here" "We'll stand here until you choose. You can let me do this or we can keep practising or you can leave and we'll ditch the lift"

It's really not a choice, they can't get rid of the lift and practising any more would turn into a screaming match. Pete's lips on Patrick's neck feel so good so the ginger man makes up his mind quickly "Ok Pete, lets go somewhere else" "You don't wanna bang on the ice?" "I'd rather not get hypothermia in my ass" "We'll find somewhere then"

Pete takes Patrick's hand, leads his back to the staffs lounge and pushes him down onto the couch. They're the only ones there because they always practise for 2 hours before the rink opens so there's no chance of being interrupted.

"You done this before?" "Just because I don't boast about sleeping around doesn't make me a nun Pete, I've had sex" "Bottoming?" "Yeah I've done both" "What would you like then?" "I don't care" "Just pick one" "I'll top, I wanna fuck you since you've been so mean to me today" "Sure" "Plus you told me about how slutty you were when that last boyfriend fucked you so I wanna see" "Good, I'll ride you into the couch" "Or I could fuck you" "Nope, you're not doing all the work, you're just gonna relax" "Not so relaxing if you break the couch" "If I do you can have the job of explaining how it happened" "That'll be interesting"

Pete perches on Patrick's lap and rocks his hips down "It's kinda warm in here" "Shut up about the temperature" "I was trying to make it sexy but if you're gonna be like that I'll just get you naked". He runs his hands under Patrick's jumper to pull it straight over his head then loosen the elastic on his track pants "We'll have to get these off" "Hurry with it then"

Pete slides off Patrick's lap to pull his pants down so he has the man in just boxers for him to touch. "You're pretty" "You've seen me in boxers before" "But you get prettier every time" "Why don't you join me then?"

Pete rolls to the side onto the couch so Patrick can kneel with his knees either side of Pete as he unbuttons Pete's shirt. "I shouldn't like your body so much but I do" "I am pretty hot" "See this is why I wanna fuck you, so you'll stop being an egomaniac" "You love it though, you wouldn't be here if you didn't" "I'd prefer you to be nice" "I am nice, I'm just self centred as well"

Patrick's hands run up Pete's bare chest once his shirts open making Pete groan. The older boy runs his hands back to grab Patrick's round ass and attach his lips to the smaller boys stomach. Patrick moans deeply as Pete keeps groping his ass and making a hickey on his stomach then he grinds down. "Oh god Petey" "I really hope you get a boyfriend and they see these all over your stomach and you have to explain" "I'll have to say I banged my dance partner on a couch" "I'd love that" "I know you would"

Pete continues kissing along Patrick's stomach down to his boxers. He hooks his fingers under the rim to pull them down and let Patrick remove them. "I don't think I've seen you naked before" "You like?" "I like a lot" "Watcha gonna do now" "I'm gonna try my best to break this couch" "Please don't" "Try to stop me, I dare you"

Pete rolls them over so he's on top then strips so he's naked on top of his also naked partner. "Condoms and lube? Do you need it Petey?" "Yeah, I've got some" "Where?" "My locker" "It's so far away" "I'll run, I promise, I'll be back in 20 seconds" "You have to go past the window, I dare you to go naked" "You dare me do you?" "Yeah, just go streaking past the window" "Alright and if I do that then I dare you to let me do whatever I want to you" "Sure, I trust you" "Good, that was the point of all this"

Pete gets up and runs as fast as he can out of the lounge to his locker. He slams in the combination so he can grab the stuff he needs then slams it shut as he sprints back to Patrick. A guy across the street might see him but he doesn't really care when Patrick's sitting there gorgeous and naked.

He skids over to the couch and lands hard on Patrick's lap as he connects their lips. He doesn't waste time rolling the condom onto the smaller mans dick and lubing up his fingers at the same time. Once he's done Patrick drops his fingers down to push two into his dark haired partners tight ass. Pete moans and grabs hold of the couch either side of Patrick's head as his fingers rub against his prostate.

"Patrick please" "Is that enough?" "Probably not but I'm a slut and I want you" "Alright, hurry up". Patrick slides his fingers out, letting Pete rub lube over his dick then leans back as Pete lines himself up. Pete pushes himself down until their thighs connect then steps up a good rhythm bouncing up and down in Patrick's lap. "Oh god Petey" "Yeah Pat, you like that?" "You weren't kidding when you said you were good" "No I wasn't"

Pete keeps rocking back and forth until Patrick wraps his arms around the tall mans waist pushing him down further. Pete grabs Patricks hands to link their hands together and pin them to the top of the couch "No Patty, you're not doing any work, just relax" "I can relax while touching you" "But you won't, I want you to enjoy the feeling and enjoy yourself, don't do any work, it's not good babe" "But I can't" "Kiss me and let me do this for you" "I'll try" "Just let me make you feel good, I'll make you feel so freaking good"

Pete keeps their hands firmly pressed against the couch and joins his lips to Patrick's. Patrick moans in response and relaxes under Pete's body, letting him do whatever he wants.

Their hips move in sync as their lips ravish each other frantically against the back of the couch "Petey I'm close" "Me too" "Come with me" "Yeah baby, yeah". Their hips push together as Pete lets go of Patrick's hands to wrap his fingers around his own dick and stroke quickly.

Patrick grabs onto Pete's hair to pull him back into a kiss as Pete comes onto his young partners chest, Patrick following him quickly. 

Pete barely manages to stand up enough to let Patrick pull out of him before he collapses on the couch. "F-fuck" "That was amazing Petey" "Do you trust me?" "With everything" "Good, come here beautiful". Patrick crawls into Pete's arms and they lie together on the faded couch covered in sweat and come. "Wanna use me to make your ex jealous still?" "It was like 2 weeks ago, I'm over it" "You said you loved him though" "Now I love someone else" "That better be me" "Of course it is stupid".

Patrick kisses Pete, letting their lips gently suck and bite at each other's as they come down from their highs. It takes a while but eventually Patrick works up the will to move. "We should go, we don't wanna be like this when anyone comes in" "I don't really care" "Well I do and I don't wanna get kicked out of here" "I'll happily get kicked out with you" "Come on Petey, let's try the routine again" "I just wanna lie here with you forever" "We gotta practise" "Call in sick to work after we finish, I wanna spend a day with you" "I can't" "Please, you'll get sick leave so you can spend more time with me, I'll do anything for it" "Fine" "Thank you, I'll make it worth it"

Patrick kisses Pete long and slow again then pulls out of his warm arms to start getting dressed "Come on Petey" "I wanna stare at your ass for a while" "We have all day for that" "But you have such a nice ass" "Well why don't you top next time then?" "I'd love that"

Pete watches Patrick get dressed then rolls off the couch and let's Patrick dress him then they both tie their skates back on. "Trust me Patty" "I do" "We're gonna do this shit" "I guess every time I can't do something you can just ride me then we'll be able to" "I like that plan, I didn't get to break the couch though" "That's a shame babe" "I know, maybe next time" "Get your ass out there and lift me" "I'm gonna spend a lot of time with my hand on your ass now" "I wish I could say I wouldn't enjoy it but I will"


End file.
